vulmisfandomcom-20200213-history
Velton Belzon
Early Life Velton Belzon was born to one of the richest families in Yiizmar before The Ash Wars began. During the first war his parents were killed and their land was taken by a rogue faction of the old King's army. He was only seven years old at the time, but everyone knew that a huge mistake had been made. Velton was cared for by his estranged uncle until he turned nineteen. Adult Life On the day of his nineteenth birthday Velton asked his uncle to tell him what had happened to his parents. His uncle didn't hide the truth from him, and he even told his nephew how he could seek his revenge. His uncle almost died bringing Velton to an ancient fortress where a secret rebellion waited for their chance to end the terrible wars. After hearing what had happened to Velton the rebellion accepted him as their leader. Although he had no actual training the young leader relied upon his uncle and his commanders for battle strategies. Velton recruited for his armies, and sought territory on surface of Yiizmar. Velton ended the second ash war after only two years at war. During the third ash war Velton starts invading and taking cities, but when his armies are stretched too thin he decides to take the armies of the rogues that killed his parents. Since he blamed The Ash Wars for the death of his parents he had no problem leading the rogue armies of the old King. Once the third ash war ended Velton started dreaming of Yiizmar's crown. Sometime during the fourth ash war Velton invited the other would-be Kings to a challenge. This challenge would prove who was meant to be the true King of Yiizmar. It was a duel to the death in an arena surrounded by lava. The Life of a King After he won The Duel of Kings Velton was crowned the King of Yiizmar by the commanders of each army. Once he was transported to Yiltomber, King Velton took his rightful place on Yiizmar's throne. Life returned to normal in Yiizmar, but Velton would never forget how he became King. During his reign he rebuilt the roads, statues, and lands that were destroyed during The Ash Wars. He even went as far as to expand a few towns that were hit the hardest by The Ash Wars. Muntor, Balaborf, and Piazog would become cities in the following years. Velton took a lover when he fell in love with a servant girl that worked in his castle. When King Valkarth invited the wyrmkins to join The Royal Council Velton accepted the invitation since he thought it was best to join the other races of Alidrah. After the first meeting took place, Velton learned just how large the world really was. He even learned of magic, so he sent a few of his people to Talia to learn what they could from the Satyrs. The Death of a King Velton did not die like his parents, he died of natural causes. Not many in Yiizmar thought this was possible, but it seems that even a wyrmkin can be taken by the cruel hands of time. His death was mourned by many for at least a week before his son was crowned King. Category:Malaborn Wyrmkin Characters